


This Night Is Heating Up

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know that your tough guy exterior is easy to see through?”</p><p>Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a maniac. He knew what Tony was referring to all right.</p><p>Bucky huffed. “It’s not-”</p><p>“It’s quite endearing, really, how you think I won’t ever turn the tables on you.”</p><p>(Or, Bucky starts teasing Tony because he loves to see the reaction, but neither he nor Steve expected Tony to turn the tables.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night Is Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Steve didn’t know if he would ever really get used to this.

It was rather late, but he wasn’t tired. In fact, neither of them were, so instead of sorting out the last of the day’s duties - more like ignoring them till morning - they were all just lounging around in what used to be Tony’s bedroom, but was now shared by the three of them. He sometimes still marvelled at how it had happened; how Tony and Bucky had ended up meaning as much to each other as they did to Steve. As much as Steve meant to them.

No, Steve would probably never get used to it.

Every morning he woke in awe, and every night he closed his eyes in wonder. It was an interesting circle, and he wouldn’t have in any other way.

“Hey, Tony?”

Even though his name wasn’t the one being called, Steve raised his head from where he was sitting on the - way too huge to be considered an - armchair. Tony mimicked him and sent Bucky a questioning look.

“Yes, Buck?”

“Did you know that you look absolutely divine in this light?”

Tony flushed immediately, just like Bucky probably knew he would. “I, uhm, thank you?”

“And red looks great on you. You should blush more often.”

Tony let out a nervous laugh. “You certainly know how to make that happen.”

Bucky sat cross legged and leaned forward on the bed so that his elbows were resting on his knees. “I guess I just know exactly what gets you going. What makes you shy. What makes you _not_ shy. What makes you giggle.” Bucky sent him a lopsided smirk. “I guess I just know you all too well.”

Tony was visibly flustered now. He was gripping the desk he was sitting at tightly; his knuckles going white. Steve almost felt bad for him. Emphasis on almost. Truth be told, he was enjoying this as much as Bucky was. When they all got together they made a lot of discoveries about each other. The most prominent one was the fact that when Tony liked someone - _really_ liked someone - he was easily embarrassed. One teasing comment, a few flirty smiles, and Tony was gone. It never ceased being hilarious. Fortunately Tony didn’t actually mind it either, at least not once the moment was over. Then again, it always ended in rather satisfying situations, so that was probably partly why he never scolded Bucky - because it was usually Bucky - for doing it.

Steve enjoyed observing them almost as much as he did joining in. He was too tired to talk that night, so he just leaned back and let Bucky do the rest.

“You,” Tony started, pointing at Bucky. “are too much sometimes.”

“How can I help it when you’re so fun to tease?” Bucky tilted his head a bit. “Come here.”

“I’d rather not.”

“We all know that’s a lie.”

Tony bit his lower lip as he stood. “I’m gonna end up regretting this, aren’t I?”

“Possibly. But then again, it might be the best decision you’ve made all week.”

Tony joined Bucky on the bed; imitating his pose. Steve watched them curiously. He could almost feel the tension all the way from where he was sitting. Whatever Bucky was planning on doing it would most likely be good. Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted to get caught in the crossfire or not.

Bucky reached out to give Tony’s ribcage a poke. “Why so tense, huh?”

Tony jerked at the contact, but other than that remained still. “Because you never know what you’re up to.”

“Are you nervous?”

“You’re using that voice on me. Of course I’m nervous.”

“Voice?”

“You know.” Tony waved his hands around in search for the right word. “Your teasing voice.”

“Ah, you mean the one that makes you blush to your scalp?”

“That one, yes.”

“Is it working?”

Tony averted his eyes with a laugh. “I think you already know the answer to that question.”

Even Steve could feel himself getting flustered when he saw Bucky’s smirk. “I do indeed.”

Steve noticed Bucky’s twitching fingers and knew exactly what he was longing to do. To reduce Tony to an incoherent, giggly mess. It was one of his favorite activities, and Steve definitely shared that passion.

To say that Steve was surprised by what followed would be an understatement.

In a matter of seconds Tony scooted closer to Bucky, placed his hands on his chest and pushed him down so that he was lying on his back. Bucky, confused and caught by surprise, frowned at him.

“What are you-”

“Did you know that your tough guy exterior is easy to see through?”

Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a maniac. He knew what Tony was referring to all right.

Bucky huffed. “It’s not-”

“It’s quite endearing, really, how you think I won’t ever turn the tables on you.”

“I didn’t think you were capable of doing that.”

“Oh, but I am,” Tony replied, his tone alarmingly similar to how Bucky’s had been only a minute ago. “It all depends on how I’m feeling, though. Right now I’m feeling like informing you of just how adorable you actually are.”

A helpless smile found Bucky’s lips. Steve knew it would. Something that rarely was seen in this relationship, but that Steve had gotten to experience loads of times back in the days, was the fact that Bucky was just like Tony. Just the right words, the right tone, and the right expression could make him flush. Right now Tony was managing to nail all three of them at once.

Steve knew Bucky was screwed. Bucky probably knew it, too.

Tony moved so that he was hovering above him, but not necessarily straddling him. “Now, here’s how it’s going to go. You’re going to keep lying here while I list all the different reasons why you look good while you blush.”

Bucky tried and failed to hold his grin back. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t like the taste of your own medicine, huh?”

Bucky addressed Steve for the first time since this whole ordeal started. “Steve, make him stop.”

Steve gave him a sympathetic grin. “Sorry, Buck, but you shouldn’t start a fire unless you can handle the heat.”

“Wise words from an old ma- hey, don’t!”

Tony had poked him in the ribs, much like he had earlier. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because if you do I will get some payback and you won’t be happy.”

“Oh, he’ll be super happy,” Steve said in Tony’s stead, unable to keep himself out of the conversation now that he’d been brought into it. “Just like you will be if he does it.”

Tony seemed intrigued by these news. “Is that so?”

“Steve, you’re fucking dead.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that to him,” Tony reprimanded him playfully. “He’s just doing his duty as a good boyfriend.”

“He has more than one boyfriend.”

“True. But he loves me more.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh uh.”

“Steve, tell him that you love me more.”

“There’s no need to lie to him, Steve. He will understand.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the two of them and was out of his seat and at their side within seconds. Without further ado he gave Tony a push so that he landed next to Bucky; their shoulders touching. They didn’t manage to say a word before Steve was wiggling his fingers over their tummies; making them cry out with surprised laughter.

“You both wanted tickles, so I’m giving them to you. No need to go through all that foreplay.”

It was funny how different yet similar their reactions were. They both started squirming and giggling almost instantly, but Tony acted in a milder manner, as if he was able to keep at least a little bit of control. Steve knew that it was only because he was used to not fully expressing his feelings in whatever situation he was in, even with only the three of them in the room. It was an automatic response.

Bucky, on the other hand, lost all sense of self-possession the very moment Steve’s hand touched his skin. Steve couldn’t tell for sure if this was the same reaction Tony would get if he tried doing this, or if it was simply because Steve was the one doing the tickling. After all, Steve had reduced Bucky to a pleading mess countless of times in their lives. It was like second nature by this point.

As it turned out, Bucky was a flailer, just like back in the 30s, while Tony was the exact opposite, though curling up didn’t exactly help him much either. All in all, they both became utterly useless while tickled, and Steve loved it more than his words could express.

When the begging started it was like music to Steve’s ears. Like an old song he hadn’t listened to in ages. The way their laughter and words mixed together made it seem like a perfectly symphonized melody. Steve never wanted it to stop.

“Steve, plehehea-”

“Gohohod, dohohon-”

“Shit, come ohon-”

“Not theheher-”

Steve relished in their laughter as he switched between wiggling his finger over their lower tummies, scratching at their ribs, and squeezing their sides. He knew they didn’t really want him to stop, because Bucky could’ve easily just thrown him off and Tony could just use their safe word, but instead they stayed put; not even attempting to get away. Not really.

Steve continued until they were both exhausted, and then he threw the covers over them and settled down between them. It was safe to say that their lives got slightly more interesting after that night. Neither of them minded.


End file.
